


The Stowaway

by Starrybright



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: A lumity fic but you won’t see amity until like ch. 3 sorry, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, We’ll get there but we need some worldbuilding and plot too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrybright/pseuds/Starrybright
Summary: Camila Noceda is taken prisoner by the Emperor’s Galactic Coven, and in her effort to find and rescue her, Luz stows away on an unsuspecting freighter, only to be swept up in a galactic conflict between good and evil.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Episode I: The Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically setting this after the events of the sequel trilogy but that won’t come up much because I have ~opinions~ about that trilogy. 
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!

Out in the far reaches of the galaxy, just further than one would think one would need to go out in the Outer Rim, lies a backwater planet long abandoned by major trade routes. Batuu and its small settlements is not one looks to go to for luxury or reputable business. You won’t find anything but people working to survive, those trying to make a quick coin, or those looking to hide from certain prying eyes. Say what you will of Batuu, but it has seen the rise and fall of empires and republics and still survives. Many things don’t change on Batuu, except for the merchandise and who’s in charge. Most of the time, some don’t even notice that.

Luz certainly hasn’t. What does she care who patrolled the streets, who didn’t spare a glance at the girl that’s barely scraping by. Avoid eye contact, and keep to yourself. That’s what Luz has learned in her time in the Galma settlement on Batuu, a town built and lived in by mechanics. The buildings stand makeshift and precariously constructed out of ships, vehicles, anything it’s inhabitants could get their hands on. 

Luz examines a droid part in the stall in the main market of Galma, keeping her head low as a pair of troopers patrol past her. Their primarily white armor with golden trim and long cloaks shines, contrasting them from the general griminess of the town. Their appearance, her mother once told her, always looked like the stormtroopers of the First Order, back when they had and then promptly lost power. Her mother had lived through those years, and now lives them again in the grips of the Emperor’s Galactic Coven. No one truly respected them, but they’ve proven to be feared. Their presence reminds Luz how little things change. 

She places the droid part down once the coast is clear, thanking the shopkeeper as she leaves. The wares in the Galma market couldn’t compare to the parts that could be found in the Black Spire Outpost, but that’s an hour’s flight away, and too dangerous for her mother to allow her to go, much to Luz’s chagrin. So Luz has to make due with what she can find here.

The next stall is all too familiar for Luz, as she spots the bored mechanic standing behind the table filled with piles of junk parts.

“Heya Gus!” Luz exclaims to her childhood friend, who visibly perks up at seeing her. 

“Luz!” Gus replies back in equal measure. 

“Whatcha got today?” Luz questions as she begins to wade through the pile of junk in front of her. She picks up a droid eye stalk and recoils when it blinks back at her.

“Nothing interesting,” The young mechanic mutters.

“Well, well, well. Look who it is,” A voice calls out behind Luz, who quickly turns around, expecting danger. She relaxes when she sees the friendly form of Willow. 

“Geez, Willow, you nearly scared the pants off me!” Luz says, pulling Willow into a hug.

“You know I’m just messin’ around.” Willow lets out as she’s squeezed by Luz.

Luz lets out a contented sigh, and pulls her two friends towards her, shoving Gus slightly over the table, and wrapping her arms around their shoulders.

“Look at us, just three best friends in the whole galaxy!” The two companions grunt as they’re roughhoused into an embrace with their excitable friend. 

“Luz!” They say together. Luz quickly lets go of her friends.

“Sorry, I just love you guys...” Luz pouts, and Willow gives her a sympathetic pat on the back.

Luz checks the time on her homemade wrist-pad. “Oh dunk, I gotta get home to Mom.” She quickly waves goodbye to her two friends before rushing off down the alley.

Walking through the winding alleys of Galma is almost entirely muscle memory for Luz, each turn and stop to avoid a patrol of troopers mapped out in her head. It’s not long before she finds herself outside the door of her home. It is built out of the remains of an old freighter ship, its days of flight long past, and is barely recognizable as such. The door to her home was open. 

“That’s odd,” Luz mutters as she steps inside. “Mom?” she calls out. She turns a corner to find her mother standing several feet away, blocked by a pair of troopers. One turns to look at the new arrival.

“Please, leave my daughter alone.” Camila pleads with the troopers, who stand expressionless before her.

“We’ll decide what we’ll do with her.” replies one trooper, his voice tinny through the helmet speakers. 

Luz stands shocked as the other trooper steps forward and grabs her roughly by the arm, pulling her. 

“Warden Wrath says it’s someone in this district, someone in this building. Care to make things easier and tell us who it is.” the first trooper says, his tone growing impatient. 

“Mom, what’s going on?!” Luz exclaims, receiving a strong tug against her arm by the trooper holding her, and a blaster barrel pressed against her head.

“Please. If I tell you, will you please leave my daughter alone?” Camila asks again.

The first trooper glances back to his partner and gives a sharp nod. The trooper holding Luz keeps his tight grip against her arm, but lowers his blaster. 

Camila sighs gratefully, and gives Luz a sad and defeated look. Her face is deeply apologetic as she speaks again.

“It’s me. The one the warden is looking for.” She says, resigned. Her eyes flicker over to Luz one last time. Luz’s jaw is dropped open and her eyes are wide.

Confused, Luz begins to struggle against the grip of the trooper. “What do you mean? No! No!” She yells. 

“That’s what we thought.” The trooper says flatly, ignoring the cries of Luz behind him. He claps a pair of manacles onto the adult woman’s wrists. “Let’s go.” He says to his partner.

The stormtrooper struggling to hold Luz still nods, and shoves her to the ground, causing her to slam her head against the wall.

Dazed, Luz stumbles to her feet, and tries to regain her composure. By the time her vision clears, the troopers and her mother were gone. 

Luz has never cared too much for who was in charge these days, they were always the same. But now Luz did care. Hot, indignant rage burns through her. So much so she does not notice the furniture in her home begin to shake violently. 

Running out the door, she frantically searches the crowded street for her mother. She spots the glint of white armor head into an alley, and Luz quickly gives chase. Turning from alley to alley, and street to street, Luz is barely able to keep pace with her mother’s captors.

She chases them into a clearing in the town, where ahead is parked a large TIE passenger ship, a symbol of the Emperor’s grip in the town. Luz watches, as she tries to push through the crowd, as her mother is dragged onto the ship. She turns to take one last glance at her daughter rushing towards her before the ramp to the ship raises. The ship shutters to life and rises from the ground. Luz watches with dismay as the ship flies into the atmosphere and beyond, taking her mother away. 

Luz stands still as others bump past her. Unconsciously, she finds her feet moving slowly back towards the market, to the two only other two people she has in her life. Willow and Gus wave excitedly when they first see her, but their faces quickly fall when they see the expression on Luz’s face. A look of pure shock and a slow, building, boiling rage. 

“They took her,” Luz mutters to them when she approaches.

“Who?” Willow asks, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder.

“The Coven.... My mother...” Luz says. Both her friends gasp at the news. 

“What...what are you going to do?” Gus asks tentatively.

Luz is silent for a moment before the words fall out of her mouth, each one seething with anger.

“I’m going to get her back.”


	2. Episode II: The Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz formulates a plan. The gang goes to Black Spire Outpost. A mysterious outlaw appears. Luz stows away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! I’ll always love to hear more from y’all! 
> 
> Y’know how I said we’d meet Amity in chapter 3? Well it might still happen but it could also be chapter 4, we’ll see. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Luz storms into her room, the memory of what happened in her home still burning in her mind. Gus and Willow quickly followed, both out of breath from chasing their friend back to the place where her mother was taken. 

“Luz! Wait, think about this first!” Willow pants as Luz begins to gather a backpack of supplies. 

“No,” Luz snaps, “I don’t care how or what it takes but I’m getting my mom back. And I’m going to find out why.”

She turns to look at her two friends, concern etched into their faces. She lets out a soft sigh.

“I’m sorry, guys, but I have to do this. My mom... She means everything to me. I can’t just let her go,” she says, as the day’s events start to rapidly catch up with her. She leans against the frame of her bed, fighting hard to ignore the stinging of her eyes.

“We’re not saying that, Luz,” Gus says, stepping forward and placing a gentle hand on the taller girl’s arm. “But you can’t rush into something like this, and you can’t do it alone.”

Willow steps forward as well, and places her hand on Luz’s other arm. 

“You need to think this through,” Willow says, giving Luz’s arm a soft, reassuring squeeze. “We need a plan.”

Luz is silent for a moment, before an idea begins to formulate in her head.

“First, we need to get off world,” Luz states. “To do that, we need to go to Black Spire Outpost.” 

* * *

The transport ship to Black Spire Outpost is an hour long trip inside a veritable tin can of a speeder. Barely able to hold its maximum 40 occupants, who are squeezed inside like a Coruscant apartment complex. The experience for Luz, Willow, and Gus was new and unpleasant, as they were stuck between two rather large, odorous aliens. By the time the transport landed just at the entrance to the Outpost, the trio were gasping for fresh air. 

Two Emperor’s Coven troopers stood at the gates to the outpost, and their presence began to make Luz’s blood boil. The troopers stood still as statues, occasionally turning their heads to get a longer look at someone passing by, but never stopping anyone. The trio looked at each other nervously before Luz swallows and nods, leading the group forward. 

“Please don’t look at me, please don’t look at me, please don’t look at me,” Luz mutters under her breath as the trio passes by the troopers. 

Unnoticed by anyone, the two troopers mutter “please don’t look at her,” until Luz has long since passed them.

Finally beyond the gate, the three teenagers let out a breath they weren’t aware they were holding, now successfully in the Black Spire Outpost. 

Gus and Willow are silent for a moment before turning to look at Luz, seemingly 

“What?” Luz asked, suddenly self-conscious with all the eyes on her.

“This was kind of your plan, Luz,” Willow says, incredulous.

“Oh, Right,” Luz recalls. “Well, let’s find a cantina. People can find ships off-world in cantinas, right?” Luz asks rhetorically, remembering all the holobooks her mother would bring her about swashbuckling adventurers with their starfighters. 

Willow rubs her temples in exasperation while Gus abruptly face palms. 

“I guess there’s one way to find out,” Willow gives in. 

* * *

Oga’s Cantina is filled to the brim with all kinds of creatures of all kinds of shapes and sizes, so much so there was a line to get in. Some patrons can be heard whispering about reservations being needed to get in as Luz, Willow, and Gus approach.

Getting closer to the entrance, the trio watch in awe as a rather burly and four armed bouncer chucks an unruly Verpine customer out of the cantina. The bouncer turns his gaze to the three youths, and raises a scarred eyebrow. 

“Uh, you wouldn’t happen to know about any ships leaving the system, do you?” Luz timidly asks. The bouncer only cracks his two pairs of knuckles in response. 

Luz leans over to whisper blatantly to her friends.

“Yeah, I don’t think this is gonna shake out well for us,” she whispers. The other two nod nervously, not taking their eyes off the huge form. 

Slowly, the trio back away in unison, backing into a tall, lithe, looming figure. They quickly turn around to see a disgruntled woman, hair gray and wild, and an outfit that right away identifies her as an outlaw. Strapped to her back is a long staff with a weighted head at the top that blinks with the occasional red or white buttons. On her shoulder sits a small furry creature, with white cartilage wrapped around its head, and a pair of horns, with one cracked down to half its length. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” the woman hisses at the three.

“You! Get back here! Thief!” a tinny voice cries out from down the street, a voice that could only come from a trooper.

“Ah dank farrick,” the woman glances back and then down at Luz. “Here kid, hold this for me!” 

She shoves an object into Luz’s hands, it whirs and beeps in her arms. Luz barely has time to process what she’s holding before the outlaw woman takes off, and a pair of troopers start rushing towards her.

“Run!!” Luz screams and takes off into the crowd of people outside Oga’s Cantina. Willow and Gus follow suit, but are quickly overwhelmed by the sudden mass panic of the crowd as chaos breaks out. 

Luz looks beside her to her friends but finds no one there, she rapidly glances around but sees no hint of her friends’ presence. She does however see the two troopers searching for her and whatever it is she holds. 

Looking for a place to hide, Luz scurries under a partially closed hangar door, there she spots a large ship in an open roofed circular space. The ship is an amalgam of different ship parts, some old, some older, none state-of-the-art. 

Luz knows nothing about this ship, and frankly she thought it looked like it could barely fly, but the bay doors were down and open, miraculously, and Luz couldn’t see anywhere else to go. So she scrambles up the ramp and into the ship.

Prying open a loose compartment door and squeezing inside, she hears the stomping of heavy booted footfalls outside, before a masked voice states, “all clear,” and walking away.

Luz breathes a sigh of relief, and moves to extricate herself from the small compartment she’s stuffed herself into. Before she can, however, she hears another set of footfalls, lighter this time, walking up the ramp into the ship. She can hear muffled voices, and she presses her ear against the compartment wall to listen.

“Dang it, King, I thought I told you to close the bay doors when we got here!” Luz recognizes the voice as the woman’s from earlier. 

“Hey you’re the one who got us caught and then lost the merchandise. What were you thinking, giving it to that kid?!” a new voice speaks, much squeakier and growling.

“Listen, it was the heat of the moment, I decided our lives was worth more than some junk. There’ll be other jobs, don’t worry.”

Luz contemplates her skill in stealth and the possibility of escaping this ship undetected. But before she can enact her foolproof plan of escape, there’s a shudder throughout the ship and a lurch forwards, as the ship lifts from its place and speeds away into the distance.


	3. Episode III: The Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz gets found. Eda isn’t the friendliest. King and Hooty have a dance party? Things go wrong very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! Please leave more they fill me with love (and ultimate power)! 
> 
> I PROMISE next chapter will have Amity, and maybe she and Luz will meet. Maybe. Stay tuned!

The only sense Luz can rely on inside the small confined space is her hearing. Sight is out of the question, the only light coming from small slits in the compartment’s removable wall. The compartment itself is greasy and smells of fuel and other things Luz can’t begin to imagine. The shudder of the ship, especially after it suddenly rocketed into hyperspace, was the only thing Luz could feel, with her body pressing against the little room her hideaway provided. 

And what she can hear isn’t much. The occasional concerning clang of the engines, the sound of footsteps, and the din of bantering voices.

As Luz sits squeezed in her hiding place, her mind slowly catches up with what she just did. 

It all happened in a rush, Luz thinks back. The troopers, getting separated from Willow and Gus, the strange woman, and the object she shoved into Luz’s arms. Luz glances down at the object she still cradles. It continues its chorus of low beeping and humming, unperturbed by the recent events. 

Luz rubs her fingers across the device, hoping to glean some information about its function or purpose, but finds nothing.

The sudden clang of footsteps across the metal grating floor jolts Luz from her investigation. The little amount of light that passes through the tiny slits briefly disappears as someone, or something, stands just outside the compartment. Luz holds her breath in anticipation. The light returns as whoever, or whatever, passes by. Luz releases her held breath, grateful not to be spotted. Then the light disappears again, accompanied by a shrill robotic voice screeching towards the hiding place.

“WHO’S THERE, H00T?!” the voice cries, it’s final word coming out like a glitch. 

The compartment wall flies away, blinding Luz with the light. She rears back at the appearance of what has discovered her, banging her head against a low hanging pipe.

A droid leans down in front of her. It, much like the brief glance of the ship Luz boarded, was a mismatch of different droid parts. Luz could see parts of a protocol droid, an assassin droid, even a medical droid, and other parts Luz can’t begin to identify.

“EDA!” it screeches. As it speaks, the droid reaches into the compartment, grabs Luz by the collar and drags her out. Luz yelps as she’s hung in the air by her collar by the strange droid.

“Well, well, well. Look who it is,” the woman from before crosses her arms and tilts her head to the side. This must be Eda, Luz manages to think through the panic. 

“Uh...hi!” Luz stammers. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t know this was your ship and-“ she’s cut off as Eda swipes the device in Luz’s hand.

“Well, the plus side is I can still deliver this, but now I have to deal with you,” Eda gives a hard glare at the child.

“H00-TY, bring her to the main hold,” she says as she fiddles with the device. Its beeping and humming abruptly stops as she presses a few buttons. “There we go.”

Luz is shoved into a rather uncomfortable cushioned chair circling a table with what seems to be a holoprojector affixed to it. Luz chances a glance at the rest of the hold as H00-TY guards over her in a way that it must assume to be threatening, but its appearance makes it look goofy at best.

The main hold is cramped, and filled with knickknacks and a wild array of accoutrements from across the galaxy. Droid parts, cultural artifacts, even liquid filled jars that hold questionably preserved body parts in them. Luz swears she can see a broken chunk of a person frozen in carbonite placed on a shelf. 

Luz’s attention is broken by the scurrying of feet against the metal grated floor coming into the hold. She looks towards the other exit, which Luz presumes is where the cockpit lies, expecting to see another humanoid of some kind. Instead she sees the small creature that was perched atop Eda’s shoulder during their brief but fateful meeting. Really getting a look at the small form, Luz quickly decides he’s probably the cutest thing she’s ever seen in her entire life. She places her hands on her cheeks and squeals, causing both the small creature and H00-TY to rear back in surprise.

“Augh! What is that sound she’s making?!” cries the small form. 

“H00T! IT’S AWFUL! MAKE IT STOP!!” H00-TY replies, unhelpfully. 

At this moment, Eda steps into the hold as well. 

“Alright, shut it, kid! King, what did you do?!” she snaps, stopping Luz’s squealing but not the doe-eyed look she’s giving King.

“Nothing! Where’d this thing even come from?” King retorts, watching Luz like she’s a wild animal. 

“Well, that’s what we’re going to find out,” Eda says, stepping towards the table in front of Luz, and plopping the strange device she held onto the table. “Alright, kid. You got a name?”

Luz swallows hard, the levity of seeing the cuteness that is King now quickly dissipated.

“L-Luz. My name’s Luz Noceda,” she stutters.

“Okay, Luz,” Eda draws out Luz’s name, giving her a long once over. “While, I’m grateful you brought back the goods to me, it’s a little rude to stow away on a lady’s ship.”

“I’m sorry!” Luz blurts out. “I didn’t know it was yours, I swear. Please don’t kill me, or eat me!”

“Eat you? What do you think I am? A rancor?” Eda asks incredulously, glancing over at her two companions to see if they’re just as incredulous as she. The other two simply shrug.

Eda groans and rubs the bridge of her nose. “Listen, kid, I’m not gonna kill you or eat you or anything like that. I just wanna know why you stowed away from my ship.”

“Because I was running away from the Emperor’s Coven,” Luz gulps, preparing herself for the reaction to her next statement. “Because you shoved that thing in my hands and the troopers thought I was with you!”

Eda winces slightly. “Alright, fair, but the fact of the matter is, you’re on my ship. And I can’t exactly return to Batuu anytime soon. So it seems I’m stuck with you until I can dump you at some port and move on.”

Luz’s eyes widen, sensing an opportunity to accomplish what she originally set out to the Black Spire Outpost to do.

“Wait!” she exclaims quite loudly, making the three others jump, and stands. Eda gives her a confused glance.

“I mean,” the teen lowers her voice, “I came to the Black Spire Outpost to find a ship off-world...and it didn’t exactly work out like I planned but I’m on a ship, and I’m off-world.”

“Well good for you, kid! Next time, ask the pilot before you book a flight. If you want complimentary snacks, go take Star Tours.” Eda turns to head to the cockpit. 

“I’m looking for my mom. She was taken by the Coven,” Luz interjects, hoping to appeal to the smuggler’s heart of gold. Whether or not she has one, Luz isn’t sure, but going off the many holobooks she read as a kid, she has to.

Eda does indeed stop in her tracks at Luz’s words.

“That’s a shame, kid. Hope you can find someone to help you when I drop you off,” Eda doesn’t turn to look at Luz as she speaks, but continues her stride to the cockpit. 

Luz, dejected, slumps back into the chair. She glances over at the device, the thing that got her into this mess.

“What does it even do?” she mutters. 

King jumps up onto the table in a practiced manner, and starts to fiddle with the device, keeping an eye on the human just in case she makes those awful sounds again or worse, tries to touch him. 

Suddenly the device springs to life, letting out an array of multicolored lights and loudly releasing a sound that some species might call music. King chirps in satisfaction and begins dancing.

Luz has many emotions roiling inside her, namely the conflicting feelings of anger that the thing that caused her to leave her home planet was a boombox, and the pure joy of watching King dance adorably on the table.

H00-TY itself, seemingly feeling the infectious beats of the music, distractedly begins to dance as well. 

Seizing the opening, Luz slowly slides out of her chair, letting the two dancing figures have their fun while she slips away.

Entering the cockpit, Luz takes in, for the first time, the soft glow of the swirling hyperspace just outside the the ship’s window. She’s momentarily frozen in place, as she admires the rest of the interior space, all lit up by buttons, illuminating the two pilot seats. One is occupied by Eda, the other empty. Silently, Luz sits in the other seat.

“I take it King figured out out to work the gizmo?” Eda asks, not bothering to question Luz’s presence in the cockpit.

“I-“ Luz begins.

“Listen, I’m grateful you saved the merchandise, it’ll get me a good payment for the job. But I’m not helping you on some noble quest to save your family from pure evil. I’m just looking to survive, and you don’t survive by getting mixed up with people who call themselves ‘emperor,’” Eda interjects, kicking her feet up onto the console, and leans back in the chair. 

Before Luz could argue her case, she feels a sudden wave of nausea wash over her. Staggering out of her chair, Luz tries to make her way back to the main hold to lie down. But she stumbles and falls just outside the cockpit. 

The nausea intensifies, and the sudden sound of voices wailing in her ears causes her to yell in pain. She feels her body being lifted, but all other sensations are numbed by this unexpected flash of searing pain. 

Eda carries Luz into a small alcove, the ship’s poor excuse of a spare bed, and sets her down. She wipes her brow, struggling to keep herself from showing the same discomfort that Luz is experiencing.

Then the ship lurches violently. Eda stumbles against the wall, as she moves to head to the cockpit.

“H00-TY, keep an eye on the kid. King, to the cockpit with me,” Eda barks to the pair who are disappointed to have had their dance party prematurely ended. 

The ship lurches again as Eda and King arrive in the cockpit, just in time to watch the ship tumble out of hyperspace and into a debris field. And in the distance, lit by a dwindling sun, a massive space station, its entire hull crackling in dissipating energy.

Eyeing the gargantuan station, Eda drops into the pilot’s seat, taking hold of the control wheel. She steels herself for evasive action and mutters under her breath.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”


End file.
